The Hereditary Disease Foundation proposes to organize a series of small, multi-disciplinary workshops on biomedical research on Huntington's disease. The participants in the proposed workshops will be drawn from a variety of fields relevant to Huntington's disease. The purposes of the Workshop Program are (1) to recruit both young and established investigators to the study of Huntington's disease; (2) to generate and discuss new approaches to the study of Huntington's disease; and, (3) to encourage informal communication and critical discussion among researchers interested in Huntington's disease. A summary of the presentations and discussions of each Workshop meeting will be reported in a Workshop Notebook. The Workshop Notebook will also contain the solicited comments of the Workshop participants. The Notebook will be sent both to the Workshop participants and to a roster of other scientists and physicians interested in Huntington's disease and related disorders maintained by the Foundation. The Hereditary Disease Foundation has successfully organized Workshops of the kind proposed since 1971.